The present invention is directed to closures for receptacles and containers. More particularly, the present invention is directed to closures for receptacles and containers which seal the contents thereof and which closures can be easily removed without the use of auxiliary tools.
Various materials are often stored in receptacles and containers in a sealed manner using closures such as caps, stoppers, corks, plugs, etc. In order to access the contents of such receptacles or containers, the closures have to be removed or transgressed. In the case of threaded or xe2x80x9cscrew-offxe2x80x9d caps, one merely has to grasp and unscrew the cap. Closures such as corks are typically removed using a corkscrew or a similar device.
The present invention provides closures for receptacles or containers which can be easily removed without the use of auxiliary tools.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives, the present invention provides a closure for receptacles which includes:
a cylindrical core member which comprises a hectically or spirally wound web member that can be stripped apart by pulling an end thereof; and
an annular sealing member which surrounds the cylindrical core member.
The present invention further provides a closure for receptacles which includes:
an annular sealing member; and
a strippable core member which is provided within the annular sealing member.
The present invention further provides a method of removing a closure from a receptacle which involves:
providing a receptacle which is sealed with a closure having a strippable core member and an annular sealing member;
pulling the strippable core member apart in a hectically or spiral manner to form an elongate web which is removed from the receptacle; and
pulling the annular sealing member from the receptacle.